1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protein manufacturing and, more particularly, to an integrated and compact bioprocessing system for the production or manufacturing of proteins.
2. Background of the Related Art
The time it takes for a new drug to reach the market is 8-10 years at a cost approaching $1.2 billion. Many of these new drug entities are referred to as biologics (e.g., a protein used as a drug or therapeutic). These are molecules produced by living cells in vitro using cell culture and fermentation technologies. Stringent process control is required since changes in culture conditions can lead to, for example, altered glycosylation profiles, which can then drastically change the drug's pharmacokinetics, efficacy and immunogenicity. Therefore, much effort towards FDA approval is devoted to the development of documented and robust manufacturing processes that will produce safe and efficacious biologics of consistent quality. These are collectively referred to as good manufacturing processes (GMP). The goal is to arrive at a process that is well defined and reproducible, and that leads to products that meet pre-determined characteristics of quality, identity, purity, safety and efficacy.
Biologics are currently produced in a centralized manufacturing facility with large scale (>10,000 liters) cell cultures, and with the necessary large volume separation, purification, formulation, packaging, and distribution infrastructure (e.g. a typical Merck, Pfizer or Genentech plant). The time period from a cell bank to the final delivery of the therapeutic vial is on the order of 6-8 weeks under ideal conditions and produces batches of around 10 Kg bulk protein. As shown in FIG. 1, the process itself is complex. FIG. 1 shows a typical flow sheet for the manufacturing of protein biologics—both for proteins that are expressed intracellularly and proteins expressed extracellularly. Every step needs to be individually developed, scaled-up, optimized and validated in a manufacturing setting. The final product will also have an expiration date and is either shipped lyophilized or via a cold chain, which must also be documented.